


All Theirs

by queerioes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Felching, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lube, Lube and Mess Everywhere, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerioes/pseuds/queerioes
Summary: Lance and Shiro have made a happy little home together: comfy, cozy, and all theirs! Aw domesticity - and ass eating. [Gift for Andyzambie]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andyzambie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andyzambie/gifts).



The movie was playing at a duller volume in the background when Lance blearily cracked an eye open. He rubbed the heel of his palm into an eye, trying to knock the post-nap haziness from his brain. Gathering his thoughts, Lance remembered falling asleep on the couch, while Shiro had a movie running. It was a lazy weekend in their home, quiet and cozy in the apartment while they enjoyed doing nothing in particular that day. There at his feet on the end of the couch was Shiro, chin resting in hand, propped on the sofa arm, eyes steadily focused on the screen in front of them. Lance felt his breath hitch ever so subtly, a small gasp on his lips, when he was reminded that all of this was _his_ . It was _theirs_ , this home he had made with his gorgeous loving boyfriend.

Stirring in his blanket burrito called Shiro’s attention to him, feeling a large hand soothe down his outer thigh, drawing a half stretch, half grumpy whine out of Lance. Shifting sleepily in the blanket, he was aware of Shiro watching him for signs of discomfort or needing anything, like a cuddle. Lance lazily hummed and sunk into the cushions, watching Shiro consider him in this sleepy state. _He loved his boyfriend._

Shiro’s hand that had been soothingly stroking at Lance’s leg slid into the blanket and over his body, feeling how he was warmed from the nap. The digits delicately caressed over his stomach and chest, snapping Lance out of his grogginess faster than a red eye coffee. He wiggled under the attention, moving to lightly touch at the top of Shiro’s hand, flitting over the rough skin and knuckles. _Such strong hands; such a strong body._ Lance wrapped himself around Shiro’s hand, bringing it close to his chest, as if he were snuggling a plush toy. He felt the fingers tenderly rub over the plain of his chest, absentmindedly tracing over a nipple. He leaned into Lance’s space placing a kiss on his forehead and they fell back to comfortably lounging, hand stilling.

Lance was certain his quickening heart rate would be noticed by Shiro, giving his boiling feelings away. Shiro _seemed_ to be pleasantly preoccupied by the film playing across the screen, but a teasing smile sat on his lips, raising Lance’s suspicions that Shiro may have been using the movie as a guise. It obviously hadn’t held Lance’s attention, as he restlessly moved on the couch. Shiro’s fingers wiggled against Lance’s chest. He was mentally running through all of his options to initiate a make out with his beefy boyfriend. It was a slow afternoon anyways, and he craved some intimacy, so he was going to do what he could to get it from Shiro.

Lance impishly slid a foot forward, dipping his toes underneath Shiro’s thighs and seat. Once his foot was solidly worked into the tight space up to his ankle, he found comforting heat radiating off of his boyfriend, happily wiggling his toes under Shiro’s ass. That earned him a side glance and amused smile, as Shiro shifted slightly to allow Lance’s foot to comfortably settle beneath him. _Neither of them were watching the movie now._ Both sets of eyes locked on the other, Lance grinned delightedly as this little game they had going. Taking advantage of Shiro’s _kindness_ , Lance bemusedly prodded Shiro’s thigh with his other foot, working under that one too.

“Cold?” Shiro suggested, eyeing him suspiciously.

“ _Mm_ , not really,” Lance wiggled his toes again, throwing his flirtatious _eat shit_ grin at Shiro.

Pressing his toes harder into the firm flesh, Lance watched something lively flash across Shiro’s expression. His feet were extracted out from underneath Shiro’s seat, large hands coaxing them into his waiting lap. Lance threw a fake pout at him, though he was not so secretly pleased at the thumbs rolling into the muscle of his feet. Getting a massage out of it, was a perk, but it was doing _more_ than just treating Lance’s feet. He felt his cock growing hot and heavy. Shiro’s eyes shot up to his, a mischievous glint behind them. Lance’s cry for his attention was obvious, but that didn’t stop Shiro from teasing back. He barely trailed a finger up the soles of Lance’s feet making him jolt at the tickling sensation. Faster than Lance could pull his feet back, Shiro moved, ready for the kill shot. He relentlessly held the ankle firm while torturing a squirming Lance. Shiro had him gripped and secured, as there was no breaking free of the onslaught.

When Lance was becoming desperate in Shiro’s hold, he whipped out his only weapon. Bucking his hips and spreading his legs, Lance purposely put his erection on display to distract Shiro. _It worked._ He was finally graced with a break so he could catch his breath. Fingers stroking thoughtfully over the ankle, Shiro cocked an eyebrow at Lance, not questioning the strategic move itself, but seeking permission to change _to a different_ activity. Lance’s dick was scantily clothed behind the thin layer of briefs, twitching and leaking in anticipation of Shiro’s attention. His focus shifted, stroking up an ankle and over a bared calf. A shiver shot down Lance’s spine and straight into his groin, his cock filled with energy and life. _Shiro was being a giant tease._

Lance pulled on the hem of his shirt, eyeing Shiro, trying to read his expression .That’s when he saw _it._ The outline of a hardening cock stuffed to the side of Shiro’s sweat pants. Lance could feel his mouth starting to slack, eyes focusing on the bulge. Carefully, he pressed his toes back past Shiro’s hands and into the firming cock. Wringing a low groan from Shiro’s throat, Lance keeps kneading and encouraging it to grow. Before he could pursue it any further though, Lance’s world was jarringly turned upside down.

Legs suspended up above his body, Shiro had hoisted him by the ankles and flat onto his back into the couch cushions.  He became painfully aware of how he was _only_ wearing his briefs, now that his backside was up and much more accessible to Shiro. A whimper caught in Lance’s throat when he locked eyes with Shiro, like embers glowing in a wild fire, he was _hungry_.

With a rumbling chuckle, his boyfriend started the barrage of kisses to the insides of Lance’s ankles, licking long wet stripes up his thighs. Shiro tasted him down to his hardening package, which he kissed and sucked at through the cloth. A particularly loud wet kiss was muffled into Lance’s heavy sac, lips mouthing at the loose skin behind the fabric. Hot breath and a wet tongue prodded in deeply behind his balls. Heat boiled under Lance’s skin and though he had been wanting it, it was _so much more_ than he had anticipated.

Shiro’s lips kissed and nipped from Lance’s balls to mouth up the side of his hard shaft, feeling his pulse throb in the cock. Spreading the slick along the soaking the fabric, saliva and precum pooled at the tip. Shiro licked up the shaft to circle around the tip, flattening his tongue around the head. A loud groan ripped from Lance’s throat, tensing and quaking over Shiro’s burning mouth. His fingertips pushed under the leg bands to pull Lance’s cock free of their weaved restraints. Mouth latching back on, he sucked on the tip making Lance mewl and precariously buck his hips given the midair positioning; all his lower half dangling from Shiro’s hands by the ankles. He maneuvered them peeling Lance’s underwear off, hooking the shaking knees over his broad shoulders. Shiro bowed his head, sucking Lance in, the bulge of the hard cock pressed into Shiro’s cheek. The slickness of the head rubbing against the soft inside of Shiro’s mouth was euphoric and _unbearable._ He swallowed Lance down far enough to bury his nose in the curls at his base. His scent was strong there, curls dampened by the residual body fluids streaming from Lance’s cock and Shiro’s mouth. Reduced to desperate whimpers and fists knotted in Shiro’s shirt, Lance squirmed and begged shamelessly. _Shiro was being such a tease._

Shiro slid his mouth back up the cock and off, thumbing the wetness from his lips. He eyed Lance, expressly giving him permission to cut loose in Shiro’s mouth. Lance moaned and keened, once again feeling his cock slide back down his boyfriend’s throat. Shiro gripped the back of the couch with one hand and Lance’s hip with the other, working up a rhythm as his head bobbed the length. Lance was already falling apart, tensing and panting hard as Shiro sucked up to the tip, collecting the shots of hot salty cum on his tongue.

Lance shook and clenched, the need in his broken cries spurring Shiro on to give his love exactly what he asked for. Pulling off the spent pink cock, Shiro held the spunk in his mouth, intending to put it to further use. Hands spreading Lance’s cheeks, Shiro enthusiastically licked and spread the pool of cum around the hole. It dribbled from his mouth onto the heated skin, as he pushed it around the area for proper coverage with his tongue. Teasing and prodding into the spasming pucker, Shiro playfully revelled in the slippery mess he had created, making loudly obscene squelches and slurps. He pulled back to admire his handy work around Lance’s bottom, smiling at the absolute mess, both on Lance and _Lance himself_.

Lance was breathing hard, red in the cheeks, and worshipping his boyfriend’s enthusiasm for all pleasures of the oral variety. His thighs were shaking and his dick was fully hard and darkening in color, painfully aroused. Lance felt the nips being left on his fleshy thighs, little kiss marks blooming on his sensitive skin. Shiro had made it his personal mission to lick Lance everywhere from the joint between his hip and thighs down to his balls and crack. Lance’s mouth dropped open in a silent plea as Shiro bit at the soft globes, indicating he was diving back in. Shiro’s hands smoothed over Lance’s thighs and back to keeping his cheeks spread open, hole exposed and twitching in the cooler air. Looking down at Lance, Shiro returned that _eat shit_ grin from earlier.

A pop of a cap and trickling cold lube down his skin, Lance gasped and bucked, ass bumping Shiro’s chest. As two fingers played in the lube and extra bodily fluids pooled around his hole, Lance’s head lolled to the side, trying to recall that human function known as breathing. The change in angle gave him a new perspective; one Takashi Shirogane’s fully erect and straining cock, all inclusive of obvious wet spot on his sweatpants. It knocked the breath out of him every time, and all things considering, Lance still couldn’t believe that he could take that thing. It’s girth alone rivaled some _coke bottles_ . Just the previous night in the bath, Shiro had him bent in half over the edge of their tub taking extra measures to make sure Lance _could_ take it. Lance recalled his boyfriend talking about how much he _loved_ foreplay. He could tell with how much Shiro liked to shove his tongue up his ass. He really had a knack for it too; Lance was weak for Shiro’s mouth on his body. _Anywhere on his body._

It was that same hot mouth and prying tongue that startled Lance back from his thoughts. Shiro was tongue deep in him, twisting it around from wall to wall. As far as Lance was concerned, Shiro was an analingus pro, as he was fucked relentlessly by that overachieving slick tongue. Shiro slowed his movements, coaxing Lance back to their current situation, placing soft kisses all around his inner thighs. He was waiting for him to come back before they continued any further.

“Want to keep going?” He knew when to be careful with Lance.

“Of course, _big boy_ .” Lance giggled, even knowing how cheesy it sounded, he did mean it _literally._

Without losing another moment, Shiro had secured Lance in position, cheeks gripped open. _He dove in face first._ Like it was Shiro’s favorite dish, he lapped at Lance’s hole once, stiffened his tongue, and pushed it right in. Lance keened and cried in a raw broken voice, clenching his hole around the hot tongue melting into him. It was prodding at the ring of his muscle, pushing it open more and _more_ . Wetly dipping in and licking around the edge, pushing the gathered mixture of lube, saliva, and cum in and around the squeezing hole. Lance bucked and pushed his hips towards Shiro’s face, wanting more. Shiro’s groans were laced with a sultry huskiness that had Lance _nearly_ coming from the sound of his want. _No, wait, actually coming._

Lance tensed, gripping at Shiro’s shoulders, moaning loudly as cum shot over his stomach in spurts. His hole squeezing so tightly, he could feel Shiro struggling to keep his tongue pressed inside of him. His legs trembled and even with Shiro’s support, Lance couldn’t remain in that position any longer. Once his tremors had subsided, he was lowered to the couch carefully, held securely in Shiro’s embrace. The sense of complete security was a natural part of who Shiro was, even after he had just ruthlessly wrecked Lance.

Lance wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck with a vice grip. Whimpering and shivering, he was overstimulated and overwhelmed emotionally. Shiro spoke soft words in Lance’s ear, cooing to him, calming him. He rocked Lance in his arms, listening to him, making sure he did everything to make Lance feel safe and grounded again. Getting overloaded on such a sensual high was too much for Lance sometimes, needing that moment to be held in a peaceful quiet. Shiro was always so conscious of Lance’s needs and wellbeing. It showed in his actions, words, and face when he would look at Lance, expression filled with nothing but love and patience. Lance clung to Shiro, breathing in his scent, wrapping himself in Shiro’s arms, safe and at home. They pressed their foreheads together, breathing in time with the other, soft reassuring words shared between their lips. Shiro pressed a whisper of a kiss to Lance’s mouth.

All of this was _his_ . These moments were _theirs._

**Author's Note:**

> I have written these characters to be of consenting/legal age by the standards in my country (18yo+). Also, this is a work of _FICTION_ , and so _please_ be safe in sex/sexual activity by using appropriate protection. 
> 
> You can find my [tumblr (boysblush)](http://boysblush.tumblr.com/) & [twitter (@boysblush)](https://twitter.com/boysblush) via those links. 
> 
> I'm always on my twitter, so if you like Voltron HCs or multiship filth, come scream with me there!


End file.
